clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chokiwits (song)
"Chokiwits" is a song performed by Mwa Mwa Penguin, Manny Peng. It was recorded on August 1, 2009 and released 5 days after. The song is based on Manny Peng's obsession & love for chocolates. According to sources, Manny had recorded this in an abandoned recording studio and published it illegally. He got a CD cover from the abandoned studio and printed the CD and made over 1000 copies, then sneaked into stores and put them on the shelves. The song has many negative reviews. Melody is Lollipop by Chordettes. Song *Chokiwits, Chokiwits | *Oh choki, choki, chokiwits| Repeat 4 times *Chokiwits, Chokiwits..... | *|*YUM!* *Call my candy Chokiwits *Tell you why *Her taste is sweeter than contacts for the eye *And when she does her rich choklatley' dance *Man, Don’t need a second glance *I call her *Chokiwits, Chokiwits | *Oh choki, choki, chokiwits| Repeat 4 times *Chokiwits, Chokiwits..... | *|*YUM!* *Sweeter or tarter than a glue stick *Flavors include cherry or lime *If you had a choice *She'd be your pick *But Chokiwits is mine *Chokiwits, Chokiwits | *Oh choki, choki, chokiwits| Repeat 4 times *Chokiwits, Chokiwits..... | *|*YUM!* *Crazy way she chills me *Tell you why *Just like a snow storm from the sky *She loves to fill me with flavor till its late *GEE, MAN CHOKIWIT IS GREAT *I call her *Chokiwits, Chokiwits | *Oh choki, choki, chokiwits| Repeat 8 times *Chokiwits, Chokiwits..... | *|*YUM!* *Chokiwits, Chokiwits *Oh choki, choki, chokiwits *Chokiwits, Chokiwits Chart performance Critics were amazed the song even reached the Top 200. Some say that Manny sneaked into the music stores straight after putting them in and bought them all, just 1 pebble each, which he stole and took a loan from the bank. But it is possible that some nitwits that have no taste in music bought the song, many who are probably Mwa Mwa Penguins associated with Manny. The song doesn't deserve a description of the chart performance, so see for yourself, reader: Comments * Flywish said: "Manny are you crazy singing a song about chocholates? I like Waddle Round way better your stupid song Chocholates or chokiwates I don't care". * Corai said: "ITS STUCK IN MY HEEEEEEEAD!!!!! GET IT OUT!!!! *screams*" * Dara said: "....SOMEONE BAN THIS SONG!" * Xara said: "Would be funny to see someone getting hurt by this." * Xorai said: "THIS SONG IS WORSE THEN DARKTAN'S ARMY! SOMEONE BAN IT!" * Swiss Ninja said: "Uh, that song only makes me more and more hungry... If you are looking for me, I'll be eating chocolates." * Ben Hun Said: "Yummmm chocolates taste yummy....BUT besides that this song is way lame and is now banned in the HunEmpire on the grounds of:WORST SONG EVER." *Star Kirby12 said: "Well I didn't expect too much for a Mwa Mwa Penguin, but- YOU SAID YOU LIKED CHOCOLATE, RIGHT?!?! WELL THEN EAT THIS!!! *throws a rock at microphone* *Rico said: Well he didn't say anything but he just screamed and slashed down the speakers with a chainsaw. *D1rt Jr said:I needed brain surgery to stop screaming at it*burns the entire album of crap* *Director Benny said: I like this song because EVERYONE HATES IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Trivia * After the song failed miserably on the Charts, it was banned in all provinces, but Mwa Mwa Penguin's collected many before they were banned, and continue to sell them illegally. * Nobody knows how the song didn't fool the music store workers, as they should of known that they didn't order any new singles that day - many were fired. * Manny Peng continued to make even worse music than ever. * Like This Wiki's Not the Same Without You, the song made separate charts for PengTube, The Facility & Owcatraz. Strangely, the song reached number 1 in the prisons. Well, as many prisoners are probably Mwa Mwa Penguin's, many probably bought the whole lot that were there. * Opposite puffles (such as Kalin, Mabel & Administrator Kai) enjoy the song but don't enjoy it too much like insane-but-not-insane-for-asylum Mwa Mwa Penguins. * Flywish hates this song more than anything. Everytime he hears it, he drowns it out with his band, Ice Day's music. See also * Penguin Official Music Charts * United States of Antarctica * Owcatraz * Mwa Mwa Penguin * Manny Peng * United Penguin's Republic Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Songs Category:Food